Resevoir Dogs inspired short
by clockworkthaumaturgy
Summary: Nick's a hitman, and Ellis tagged along with him. Now Nick has cops after him and a dying Ellis in the backseat. What'll he do?


**Author's Note:** This thing is incredibly old, and possibly the first L4D2 fanfic I ever wrote. I'm not 100% sure about that. Anyways, this thing was the most popular thing on my tumblr, might as well put it here.

* * *

A lone Cadillac DeVille roared down the empty road, going at speeds higher than one should during the current weather. The sky was dark and empty due to the storm clouds that hung over head. The car was heading to unknown destinations, heading away from a bloodbath of a crime scene. The dark-haired man in a blood covered white suit in the front seat had one hand gripped tight on the steering wheel while his other hand was holding the blood smeared hand of the younger man laying in the back seat.

"She killed me! She fuckin' killed me!" The younger man screamed, his voice shrill from panic and pain. His blood covered the tan seating of the car and stained his white dress shirt a deep crimson. His face was pale and smeared with his own blood, light brown curls stuck to his face. "I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean to get shot and die,"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a degree in medicine. Are you a doctor, Ellis?" Nick turned his head to look at the Southerner sprawled across his back seat. "Are you a doctor? Answer me, Ellis,"

The green-eyed Southern shook his head, biting his lower lip. He groaned in pain, struggling to sit up.

"Okay, so you admit that you have no fucking idea what you're talking about," Nick turned his eyes back to the road.

"I'm still dead, Nick. I know it. I'm sorry, Nick," Ellis fought back tears. "I'm so sorry,"

"Ellis you knock that shit off now. You'll be fine," Nick turned back to look at him. "Say it, Ellis, you're fine! Say it,"

Ellis nodded and choked out a small ''m alright' before going back to the pained groaning and sobbing noises. "There's so much blood, Nick. I'm scared,"

"Being scared is perfectly normal, Ellis. You've been brave enough for today," Nick was actually quite scared himself. Ellis needed medical attention, but Nick couldn't take him. There were too many cops out looking around for him now, and taking the Southerner to the hospital would clearly end with him behind bars.

"I'm scared, Nick," Ellis repeated. "I don't wanna die," He painfully pulled himself into a halfway sitting position and leaned between the two front seats. "I really don't wanna die,"

"Ellis, what did I say? You'll be fine," Nick let go of Ellis's hand and placed his hand on Ellis's cheek. "I promise you, you're not going to die,"

Honestly Ellis couldn't bring himself to believe it, but he trusted Nick. He just nodded and leaned on Nick's shoulder, clutching his blood soaked shirt. Nick was busying himself trying to figure out places he could take Ellis to get help. He thought about taking him to Coach and seeing if he would drive the Southerner to the hospital but Coach would beat him to a pulp for letting Ellis get hurt. He couldn't take him to his boss, since he wasn't supposed to have anyone with him to begin with. He suddenly remembered the one person he hadn't considered and quickly made a U-turn in the middle of the street, causing Ellis to slide back into the back seat.

Rochelle had been sleeping when the storm hit, and she woke up to the sound of something beating on her door. She assumed it had been the screen door until she heard someone yell something like 'open up Rochelle we've got a problem'.

She rolled out of bed and padded softly down the stairs when the banging became more frantic. "Give me a second! Jesus," She opened the door to see Nick and his usually pristine white suit covered in blood and a what seemly looked like a lifeless and equally blood covered Ellis in Nick's arms. "Oh my God, Nick. Why did you bring him here? He needs a hospital,"

"That's why I brought him here. I can't take him to the hospital," Nick shoved past Rochelle and walked into the house. "It's a long story, really. Please tell me you can take him,"

"Yeah of course I can, let me just go get my car keys," Rochelle took off up the stairs. "Go put him in my car and get some towels so he doesn't bleed everywhere,"

Nick nodded and headed towards the garage, making sure he didn't hit the assumed unconscious Southerner on any doorways. Ellis let out a small groan when he opened the door to the dark garage.

"Hey Ace, you still awake there? We're at Rochelle's, she's going to drive you to the hospital, alright?" Nick felt Ellis try to lift his head. "You'll be alright, like I said. Getting shot in the stomach is the most painful place a guy can get shot besides in the kneecap, and you're going to wish you were dead, but you're not going to die,"

Nick opened the passenger door to Rochelle's little Ford Sedan and sat Ellis down in the seat. Ellis slowly opened his eyes, reaching out for the older man. "Where you gonna stay at?"

Nick crouched down, taking one of Ellis's grabbing hands. "I'm going to see if I can stay here while Rochelle takes you to the hospital so I can clean out the car. I can't risk going with you,"

Ellis nodded. "I'm real sorry about your car,"

"It's not your fault, Ace. Don't worry about it," Nick got back up and turned to walk away. "Trust me, if you hadn't shot the bitch that shot you, I would have hunted her down,"

"I know," Ellis sighed and leaned back into the seat. He was almost corpse like, having lost a large amount of blood.

Rochelle came out of the open door, keys jingling in her hand. "Alright Nick, what am I supposed to say? I obviously can't say that his hitman boyfriend dragged his unconscious ass on my porch in the middle of the night,"

"I don't know. Make something up," Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Can I pull my car in your garage? I have no clue if any cops followed me or not,"

Rochelle nodded as she got in the little Sedan, pressing the button on the sun visor to open the garage door. "When I get back you need to tell me what happened,"

"Fine," Nick walked out to his car, watching the little Sedan drive off. Of course he had to tell Rochelle, even though he really didn't want to. Honestly he wasn't even sure what happened either. Ellis tagged along to a job he had, Nick had told him to stay in the car and came back to the kid bleeding out on the pavement beside the car next to a woman with a bullet hole through her forehead. Of course the most he got out of the hysterical Southerner was something about how he was just sitting in the car and the bitch grabbed him and shot him, and Ellis shot her.

Nick pulled his Cadillac into the garage and shut the door. Now that he'd finally gotten a good look at the inside, he cringed at the sight. Blood covered over half the back seat, the driver's side door panelling and the back of the driver's seat. Ellis had wrestled his jacket off and had it pressed to the wounds for a while apparently, as it was laying in the floorboard also covered in blood. Nick honestly had no clue how the Southerner was even still alive.

"Tough little bastard," He muttered to himself, searching around for some cleaning supplies.


End file.
